


Free as Her...

by Missy



Category: Brave (2012), Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess of dun Broch has many a captivating talent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free as Her...

Mulan is fascinated by Merida for many reasons. Her bravery. Her wit. Her jocularity. The way she can hold a person captive with a spear or simply her charm. How fast she can ride 

(astride Mulan, her hair whipping around her face and her cheeks bright pink)

The sound of her voice

(echoing in the forest glen, her plaintive expression urging Mulan to fight harder faster better to get them both there )

But mostly Mulan loves Merida for her hair, that sparkling banner of freedom, that hair that tangles every comb, that catches every scrap of light, and flows brighter than a waterfall down her back, the least angelic halo Mulan has ever seen depicted. 

(and makes a perfect cloak for a lover’s assignation with the captain of the Emperor’s guard)

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Disney**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
